I love You: Miyuki's Little Secret
by Misaki Nagase
Summary: Ever sense Miyuki Takara first met her, She fell head-over-heels in love wit Tsukasa Hiiragi...but...Miyuki has...a "little" secret. Rated "M" for later chapters, Rated "F" for...Ah, you'll figure it out.
1. Miyuki's Little Secret?

I Love You: Miyuki's Little Secret

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Chapter One: Miyuki's Little Secret?

It's so strange how three little words can change your life. From the moment I first laid eyes on my beloved, I wanted to be with her, to take care of her, to hold her, to kiss her. I wanted to hold her hand forever. I, Miyuki Takara, have fallen head-over-heels in love with Tsukasa Hiiragi. I'm so glad that I had the chance, no, the privilege to have gotten to know her better. Tsukasa truly is wonderful and lovely person. Her purple eyes that shine more beautifully and more elegantly then any gem stone in existence. Her voice is as soft and as lovely as the finest silk. O how I love you so, Tsukasa.

It's even better that Tsukasa feels the same way about me. It was the spring of our junior year and the four of us were conversing in the library. Tsukasa was surprisingly quiet. I noticed that every chance she got, Tsukasa would look at me with the cutest flushed face and whenever I would look at her, she would quickly look away. Tsukasa's cheeks were as two of the world's pinkest roses. Then, out of nowhere, Tsukasa confessed her love for me in front of everyone. Her sister, Kagami, was the most surprised when she heard Tsukasa say "I love you" to another girl. Konata-san seemed rather pleased with this though I'm not entirely sure why.

And so, Tsukasa and I are now a couple and I couldn't be happier…but…

I have a secret. A secret that I cannot bring myself to tell Tsukasa. If she found out the secret of what I am, she would be disgusted and leave me. I try not to think about it but I keep thinking "What if she finds out? What if she hates me?" It would tare my heart asunder. I absolutely cannot tell Tsukasa that I…am a Futanari.

Yes…I was born with both male and female genitalia. Futanari's (or Futa's for short) are not fertile nor are we potent. I love Tsukasa so much that I could never do anything that would make Tsukasa leave me. The truth can never be known. I'll take my secret with me to my grave. She most never know that I am a Futanari. My relationship with my darling is my top priority. I must keep her in the dark about it. I will not tell Kagami-san or Konata-san. They would push me to tell her. Although, maybe…I could talk to them about it. Well, maybe not Konata-san but if it comes down to it, I will speak with Kagami-san about it. Ah, my darling Tsukasa. I'm so sorry that I must keep such a secret like this from you but I must.

Our first date is this Sunday. I can't wait. I'm so excited for our date. What should we do? Where should we go? I have so many things to plan out. It's rather frustrating but it's all worth it for my lavender-haired darling. Maybe Tsukasa would enjoy seeing a movie or possibly a picnic at the park. That would be so romantic. Yes, a movie first then a picnic at the park. It's the perfect date. Then at the end of our date, when the day is done, Tsukasa and I shall share our first kiss. Ah, a kiss from Tsukasa. The moment will have to be just right. I have to make so many preparations for our date. Oh dear. I certainly hope that I can manage. Wish me luck.

Next Chapter: The Perfect Date?


	2. The Perfect Date?

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Chapter 2: The Perfect Date?

This is so troubling. My darling Tsukasa will be here any moment and I'm not yet ready. Why on earth did mother not wake me? The worst thing about this is that I had no time to "take care of business" this morning. It's so frustrating having this…part. How on earth do men deal with such a thing in the morning? I ignored my morning stimulation and picked out my outfit for my date. I chose the sun dress that I wore to a social event in Karuizawa. It was the perfect outfit for such a beautiful day. I wonder what Tsukasa will be wearing. Just the thought of Tsukasa wearing a cute outfit just to impress me is just to adorable for words. I took some underwear from my dresser and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.

In the shower, I sang my favorite song, Starless Night by Olivia. I love that song so now more than ever. Ah, being in love this much should be a sin for I may become addicted. I'm so nervous about today. What if Tsukasa leans on my shoulder while were sitting on a park bench? I doubt I would be able to keep my composure for very long if that happened. What if at the end of our date, Tsukasa desires a *gulp* a kiss…? Oh, those sweet lips. To kiss them would be as floating in the air as the sun warmed my entire body with its embrace. But alas, having such thoughts, even if innocent and romantic, causes me to get "frustrated".

I swiftly "dealt with" the fruit of my thoughts and ended my shower. I put on my bra and panties and stepped out into the hallway. "OH! Um…hi…Y-Yuki-chan…" Tsukasa stuttered. I immediately jetted back into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. She saw me! She saw me! I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I dropped to my knees and cried. My love saw me for what I am. I cannot face her. I cannot look to my darling Tsukasa and not feel disgust in her gaze. I'm so ashamed. Why was I cursed with this for? I never asked for this…this "thing". I hate it…I HATE IT!

Morning turned to afternoon and afternoon to evening. Tsukasa and I never went on our date. I sat on my bed in my room thinking of how to deal with the ridicule that is to come. "Miyuki dear, may I come in?" mother asked. I was silent but mother entered anyway. "Miyuki, I've made some tea if you'd like some." said mother. My countenance was blank as an artist's canvas but I felt tears falling none the less as I looked to mother. "You can come down when ever your ready sweety." Said mother and with that, she took her leave.

The darkness of midnight crept into my room as I sat in my room. "She won't want me anymore…I will be no greater than disgusting in Tsukasa's sight…" I told myself as I realized that my tears would no longer come. Is this what despair feels like? If anything, I could feel nothing. Not the breeze of my ceiling fan, nor the soft touch of my bed sheets. I was numb. It was like I fell into the ocean. It was like drowning but I would not die.

I looked at my clock and sighed. "Tea does sound good right now." I said to myself. I put on my pajamas and slowly trudged downstairs. I saw that the light was still on in the living room and kitchen area. I suppose mother has not gone to bed yet. The sent of oolong tea caressed my senses as I got closer to the living room. As I turned the corner into the living room my eyes widened to the sight in front of me. Tears once more falling from my eyes, I was at a loss for words. My heart leapt in my chest as a small smile of relief graced my countenance.

"Hi Yuki-chan…are you ok…?"

Next chapter: The Blinded Lover?


	3. The Blinded Lover?

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Chapter 3

"Hi Yuki-chan. How are you?"

I stood speechless, starring at Tsukasa. Why is she smiling at me? Why is she even looking at me with such a gaze? I don't deserve her gaze. Please stop looking at me, my love. I'm disgusting…

"Yuki-chan?"

"O-oh! Y-yes?" I stuttered. I need to be calm. If I lose it now, Tsukasa will surely leave. "Are you alright now?" asked Tsukasa. "Yes…I'm fine." I said as calmly as I could. I walked to the couch where Tsukasa was sitting and I sat next to her. I made sure not to sit to close to her for I am not sure that she would even want to be to close to me at the moment. "You sure were crying a lot Yuki-chan." stated Tsukasa. "I, um, yes. I'm sorry Tsukasa." I said as I hung my head. "Why are you apologizing, Yuki-chan? You haven't done anything wrong." said Tsukasa. I was silent. I had nothing to say nor could I find any words to say.

"So…Yuki-chan…?" started Tsukasa. I look ever-so-slightly at her. "Y-yes…?" I said with my head still hung. "Well, I was wondering if we could go for a walk." Tsukasa suggested. "A walk?" I ask. It's so late. Why on earth would Tsukasa want to go for a walk at this hour? "I'm sorry Tsukasa but it's much too late for a walk." I said. "Your right…sorry…" said Tsukasa as she hung her head.

We sat in silence for about a good twenty minutes. I have to say something, anything. It's my fault for this awkward silence. "Tsukasa…I'm sorry…that you saw me…" I said as I despised myself. "You probably think that I'm disgusting…Don't you…?" I said as tears began to form. "That's not true. I didn't think that when I saw the 'real you' earlier and I don't think that now." said Tsukasa. "I think you're very pretty. I've always thought you were." Tsukasa continued. She's such a sweet girl. I'm so happy to be with her. "Thank you Tsukasa but you don't have to be so sweet to me. I know what I am. I'm a Futanari. You don't have to lie to me." I said as I sank deeper into my depression.

"Stop it Miyuki…!" Tsukasa Shouted. I looked at Tsukasa and saw such a determined look in her eyes. This is the time "Yuki-chan…don't say things like that." said Tsukasa as she took my hand in hers. "I'm afraid it's true. This body of mine…Its disgusting, is it not? A wretched thing like me doesn't deserve your love much less…to even exist at all…" I said as tears fell from my eyes once more. I suddenly felt Tsukasa's hand against my cheek. Those beautiful eyes fixed on my own. "Please Yuki-chan…just stop it. Don't say one more negative thing about yourself." said Tsukasa right before gently putting her lips against mine.

The touch of Tsukasa's lips was like kissing the fur of a new born kitten. The sensation sent all my senses into overdrive. This feeling, this heat. My body feels so warm. All of my sadness, my pain, my anguish, my despair, it feels as if they have melted away with the simple touch of one kiss. I looked into Tsukasa's eyes. They were filled with such kindness and love. The smile on her face seemed to heal my heart. "Miyuki…I love you. I love everything about you." She said with her forehead against mine. "Your body is beautiful. Just because you have a little something extra doesn't make you something ugly. You are beautiful. You're the most girl I've ever seen but even that's nothing compared to how much I know you love me. My love for you is blind so it matter what you look like. I don't care about that. What I fell in love with was you and what's in your heart, Miyuki."

My heart…my beating heart finally knows what true love is. She loves me. My darling Tsukasa Hiiragi loves me. I can't possibly begin to express the happiness I feel at this moment. The cold days of despair where I cursed my existence are over. "Thank you…Thank you my love." I said as tears streamed down my face. I wipe my tears and gaze lovingly at my one and only. "So this is what unconditional love feels like. I don 't think I've ever felt this happy." I said smiling at the girl I love. "And I promise to make you so much happier, Yuki-chan." said Tsukasa.

Overwhelming love was overflowing through out my entire being. I am truly happy for the first time. I gave Tsukasa the biggest and tightest hug I could muster and as if on que… "Um…Yuki-chan…?" said Tsukasa with a nervous heavy blush. "Y-yes my love…?" I said blushing uncontrollably.

"Can I spend the night?"

(Chapter Epilog)

"So…Yuki-chan…"

"Yes Tsukasa…?"

"Was that…you're…"

"Y-yes…"

"I guess you're a bit…excited…?"

"Y-yes…It would seem that I am…"

"So…can I-"

"In the next chapter, yes." (Heavy blush)

Next chapter: My Lover's Embrace?


	4. My Lovers Embrace?

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Chapter 4: My Lover's Embrace?

It's time…It's finally time… I'm so nervous, I could cry. I hope the two of us will fit in my bed. Tsukasa and I stand in front of my bed, looking at it. "Um…I-um…are you scared…?" asks Tsukasa. "A-a little…I guess…" I said with fear in my voice. What if I mess up? What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt her? I…I'm terrified…

Tsukasa turns around and sits on my bed. I look at her as she looks right back at me. "Wha-what is it…?" I said, just barely getting the words out. Tsukasa lays back on my bed and smiles warmly at me. "I'm…a bit nervous…" Tsukasa said shyly. I slowly lay on the bed next to Tsukasa. "Should we…um…t-take our…clothes off now…?" said a very nervous Tsukasa.

This really is it. I don't know what to do anymore. Do I just take them off or do I strip my clothes of slowly? I'm not prepared for this. What do I do? what do I do?! "Um…Yuki-chan? I-If you don't mind I-I can take y-your…clothes off…for you…" said Tsukasa just before she turned her head away from me. WHAT?! Why would she offer to do something like that?! Does she…does Tsukasa…like THAT sort of thing?

I said nothing. I stood up and held my hands behind my back and closed my eyes. Tsukasa stood up facing me and began unbuttoning pajama top. My head went blank at the thought of Tsukasa unbuttoning my top. "I…I had no idea…you were…so bold…" I said as Tsukasa finished with my pajama top. "I'm not…I just…I just…J-just…" Tsukasa said shyly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as Tsukasa placed her hands underneath the collar of my unbuttoned top. As Tsukasa slowly slid my top from my shoulders, I slowly tilted my head back from Tsukasa's soft touch. Nothing could ever begin to describe how Tsukasa's angelically soft hands felt as they slid down my arms. I let out a soft moan when Tsukasa's hands reach my elbow. What bliss…The touch of one's lover is a true form of happiness I've always wanted to feel.

With a jolt, I recalled that I was not wearing a bra. As Tsukasa stared at my breasts with such a wide eyed gaze, the redness in my cheeks began to deepen. I quickly cover myself and sat down on my bed. Too embarrassed to say anything, I shut my eyes tightly. I then feel soft hands tugging at my bottoms. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing!?" I shouted. Tsukasa sat on my bed, slowly pulling my pajama bottoms down. "W-Wait! Stop it! I'm not wearing any-" my sentence was cut off by my erection standing tall in front of my lover.

"O-Oh! I-I wasn't expecting this…!" said a wide eyed Tsukasa, gazing at my erect penis. I try to cover myself up but Tsukasa intertwines my her thin fingers with mine. "P-please…stop…!" I say as tears begin to well up. Tsukasa still stares at me with eyes full of wonder. "P-please…don't look, my love…!" I said as I closed my eyes tight. Why is she starring at it so? I can feel Tsukasa's warm breath caressing me down there. This feeling…how to describe it…? I believe…euphoric is the word. I feel myself pulsating just from Tsukasa's breath. My mind is going blank. I cannot take much more of this. "Yuki-chan…?" said Tsukasa suddenly. "Y-Y-YES!?" I shouted. Tsukasa giggled a bit. Tsukasa's gazes deeply in to my eyes and I gaze into hers.

Tsukasa sits on the bed next to me and holds my hand. "May I…kiss you…?" said Tsukasa softly. I slowly close my eyes and nod. I finally get to kiss the one I love the most in this world. My heart is pounding so fast. Tsukasa placed her angelically soft palm on my cheek. With my eyes still shut, I await my lover's kiss. I can no longer think strait. This is just too much.

Suddenly my thoughts are calmed by the embrace of Tsukasa's soft lips. Ah, my first. The feel, the sensation. The warmth of my dearest one enveloped my entire body sending my heart to what feels like heaven. As I open my eyes, Tsukasa slowly pulls away. Tsukasa smiles the most loving slime I've ever seen. A smile that only one deeply in love could ever make. "Tsu-Tsukasa…I…" I say trying piece together a sentence. "…Yuki-chan…

"I love you…!"

(Chapter Epilog)

"That was so embarrassing…"

"I'm sorry for being so forceful Yuki-chan."

"Oh…It's quite alright…besides…"

"Hmm? What is it Yuki-chan?

"Well…I…sort of…"

"Hmm?"

"…Liked it…!"

"…R-really…?"

Next Chapter: Bed Sheets and Forever?


	5. Bed Sheets and Forever?

The following is a **non-profit** fanfiction. Lucky Star and its characters are both owned be Bandai Entertainment, Kadokawa Entertainment, Chiba TV and Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.

Chapter 5: Bed Sheets and Forever?

"Ouch!"

"Ah! Are you ok?

"Y-yeah…It just…hurts a little…

"I see. I'll…go slower…

"Ok…"

The sound of rain cut through the silence in my room. The sound of rain drops taping against my window seemed to heighten the mood. Tsukasa lies underneath me with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. I gazed into those wonderful eyes of hers as she gazed into mine. Tsukasa smiled up at me with the cutest smile she had. I returned the smiles as I gently wipe her tears away with my thumb.

"Miyuki…" said Tsukasa as more tears began to form. "Yes, my love?" I asked. My beloved tilted her head slightly as she gave me the most heart-warming gaze I've ever seen. "I'm…so glad I was able to meet you and to have become your friend." said my lavender haired lover. I blushed as I looked upon my Tsukasa's naked body. I lean down and kiss my beloved deeply. Warmth immediately transferred throughout my entire my body as we kissed. I held Tsukasa tightly as my life depended on the union of the two of us.

When we ended the kiss, I felt everything in Tsukasa's heart. All of her love, her passion, her fear…I felt it all and she, in return, felt mine. Tsukasa slowly placed her hand on my cheek as tears of joy began to fall from her eyes. "I…I'm ready…Miyuki…" said Tsukasa just barely letting the words pass her lips. I ready myself to take on all of Tsukasa's feelings as she does the same. Tsukasa wraps her arms around my neck and leans her head back on the pillows, waiting for me to make the first move.

It's time…! The moment has come at last… I shall accept all of her and she will accept all of me. "…here…here I…g-go…!" I said as I slowly begin moving my hips. "Aha! Ow!" Tsukasa yelped at the sensation of my penis reaching her Hymen. I stop and look at Tsukasa. "Please don't! Keep going…please…!" said Tsukasa as she fought to hide the pain. "But…doesn't it hurt…?" I ask with obvious concern. "I don't care! J-just…please…make me yours…!" said Tsukasa as a painful yet loving smile spans across her face. I lean down and hug my beloved Tsukasa tightly and smile at her. "And so I shall…" I whispered into Tsukasa's ear just before thrusting myself deep inside my lover, breaking her hymen. Tsukasa's eyes widened as the full length of my penis entered her. I felt her clench the sheets tightly as she desperately held back her screams of pain.

This feeling…This tightness…I never imagined that sex would feel this…good. My body went up in a blaze of euphoria. There were no words to describe how good it felt for me. "It…it hurts…Miyuki, it hurt…!" said a crying Tsukasa. I forgot myself. Tsukasa wanted me to be gentle with her and I denied her that. What have I done?

"Oh! Tsukasa, I'm so sorry!" I said rubbing her back to comfort her. "I-I'm ok…!" said Tsukasa with one eye open. "What? Tsukasa are you…?" I said as I tried to comfort my lover who was in so much pain. "…Y-you can…g-go ahead and…move now…" Tsukasa said as she pushed herself to endure the pain of losing one's virginity. "But I-" My sentence was cut short as I felt Tsukasa's left hand lay gently on my cheek and her right hand intertwine with my own. "Miyuki…make love to me…" said my dearest as she kissed my lips as if it was the last time we would ever kiss.

(The morning after)

I felt the light of the sun on my face and slowly opened my eyes. I sat up on the bed and yawned slightly. I moved my left leg a bit and felt someone next to me. I quickly look to the left side of my bed and see none other than my darling sleeping soundly. I slowly move my hand over her forehead, brushing back Tsukasa's bangs. "Has Tsukasa's hair always been this long?" I wondered to myself. I turned and reached for my glasses. "I wonder what I should make for her this morning." I said to myself, grabbing my glasses off of my night stand.

As I put my glasses on my face, look over to Tsukasa only to see her smiling up at me with sleep heavy eyes. "Good morning Yuki-chan." said Tsukasa with that wonderful smile of hers. "And a fine morning to you, my love." I said while blushing uncontrollably. We both smile brightly at one another and giggle. "Well, shall we continue where our date left off?" I said getting out of bed. "Wait Yuki-chan." said Tsukasa, tugging on my pajamas. I look back at Tsukasa and stares at me with those cute royal eyes. "Not yet…Please stay here…just a little longer." said Tsukasa. As if I could ever say "no" to her.

I got myself back under the covers and held my dearest love tightly. Tsukasa looked up at me and gave me cutest smile of the day. I smiled right back at her showing her just how much I love her and will always love her. "Tsukasa…my darling…"

"I will stay with you forever!"

The End

Epilogue

(Mottoke Sailor Fuku plays from Miyuki's phone)

Miyuki: Oh. I have a text.

(the text message reads: "Miyuki dear as soon as you can pull yourself away from your girlfriend jk please come down and help me with breakfast. –Mommy")

Miyuki: (blushes) Honestly mother…

(all of a sudden, Miyuki's mother bursts into Miyuki's room, startling her and Tsukasa

Yukari: Surprise! Guess who knows you were fucking your girlfriend all night? IIIIIIIT'S MOMMY!

Miyuki & Tsukasa: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!


End file.
